The Impossible
by LabRats89
Summary: Adam's past, before his bionic life, catches up with him. Memories he had forgotten are remembered when his abusive father shows up one afternoon. When Adam is rescued, will the Adam his family knew and loves still be there or will his biological father change him in ways that will leave Adam vulnerable and un-trusting of everyone... including his family and Mr. Davenport?
1. Daniel Takes Adam

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. Just making a story for entertainment.**_

**Warning: Child Abuse**

Mr. Davenport's POV

I never thought a simple knock on my front door would be the initiation of all the walls crumbling down for my family and me... Let me start from the beginning...

When my brother, Douglas, and I first started Davenport Industries the opportunities seemed endless. We had three couples that had agreed to allow us to genetically engineer their offsprings for the sake of science. We had agreed to a schedule when each child would be tested every three months. However, under unforeseen circumstances, two of the three couples had decided it would be easier to just allow us to keep the child instead of bringing the children back for testing as a "lab rat". One couple refused to just hand their child over, and we were okay with that.

The couple who decided to keep their child was Adam's parents, Amy Garner and Daniel Spence. Adam was born seventeen years ago on December 6, 1995. Adam's story was ... tragic. His mother died three weeks after his birth in a car accident. He was left in his father's care till he was three years old. Daniel blamed Adam for his fiance's death (Adam's mother). She was coming home from a trip to the store for diapers when she was involved in the car accident. Daniel started with-holding feedings and leaving baby Adam sitting in dirty diapers for periods of time longer than necessary. As Adam grew and began talking, Daniel would hit him whenever the child spoke. Adam, during his early years, learned quickly to keep quiet and not speak. His father refused to teach him the alphabet, colors, shapes, and numbers. Had I known how Adam was being treated at home, by his father, I would have intervened... On Christmas day, 1998, I had decided to go to the lab to check up on a project I was working on. There was snow on the ground from a storm that occurred the evening before. To my disbelief, there was little three year old Adam sitting all by himself on the steps that led to my lab. He was in ragged and torn long sleeve shirt, no jacket, asleep on the steps. A note was pinned to the front of his shirt, "Take him. He's nothing but a nuisance to me. ~Dan". His father had abandoned him. I scooped that child into my arms and made my way home; My heart still breaks when I think about the abusive treatment Adam received as a small child.

Fortunately, Bree and Chase's stories were simpler and less painful. Bree was born September 8, 1996 and Chase, July 15, 1997. Both of their parents had said their goodbyes and left the infants under Doug's and my care.

Shortly after Adam's father abandoned him and he was placed in our care, I was called out on a business trip to Tokyo, Japan, in March 1999. During my time away, my brother implanted bionic chips into Adam, Bree, and Chase. These chips were only meant for robots not human beings. When I learned what Doug had done, I quickly took the kids away from him and we went into hiding. I would raise Adam, Bree, and Chase to be heroes and bring good to the world with what their abilities had to offer. I would not allow my brother to turn these children into evil foot soldiers as he had intended. So, at the age of 24, I was raising a three year old, a two year old, and a 20 month old.

Now as I stand looking at the man on the other side of the door, I can't help but feel the bubble of anger building up inside my stomach. There stands Daniel Spence, Adam's biological father. He has a smirk plastered on his face, an evil grin that speaks only negative intentions.

"What do you want?" I ask him; friendliness absent from my voice.

"You know what I want. I want Adam back. I have..." Daniel pauses, "...work for him."

"You're not going anywhere near him. In case you forgot, you left him on my doorstep in a snowstorm with no jacket to keep him warm."

"Yeah well, I was 21 and he was this crying little freak who just wouldn't shut up. I guess I could've left him with a blanket."

I shake my head at the ridiculousness of this man. "You guess... Well, Daniel, you haven't changed a bit. And you must be completely insane if you think I'm just going to hand Adam over to you. You want him for dirty work; you're not getting him. He is _my_ son."

"Oh contrar, I have the paperwork from the courts. You might be this billionaire, Donald Davenport, but you have overlooked one important legal factor... you never adopted him. Therefore," Daniel dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Unfolding it, he waved it in my face, "This document tells you that you must give him to me now or you will be arrested."

I take the paper from him and begin to read it. I can feel my face pale as I realize I have no other option but to release Adam into this lunatic's hands. "You may have won this round, Daniel, but don't expect to be on the winning side for long. I will get my lawyer involved and get my son back. It's just a matter of time."

"A matter of time that he might not have..." mumbled Daniel.

My face pales even more as I hear Daniel utter that last sentence. "Just wait here..." I see Daniel take a seat and I make my way down to the lab, going slower than necessary. As the elevator doors open I see Chase on Adam's back as he's trying to get his notebook back from Adam who is holding it over his head. I can't help but smile at the boys' antics. "Adam," I call, getting his attention. Leo, Bree, and Chase also focus in on me, "I need you to pack a bag and come with me. It's only temporary."

A curious expression is on his face as he responds, "What are you talking about, Mr. Davenport? Where am I going?"

I sigh, "Well, Adam, it turns out your biological father has found us and he would like to spend some time with you." I don't know if Adam remembers anything about his father, if he remembers the mistreatment, so I don't indulge in that.

He shrugs acting like it's no big deal, but there's something in his eyes that doesn't go unnoticed by me... perhaps his subconscious recalls the past. "Okay." He grabs his already packed bag and yells over his shoulder to his siblings, "I'll see you guys soon! Don't get into any trouble, Leo, till I get back!" Then he turns and walks over to me, "All right, Mr. D, let's get going."

I smile, putting on an act in front of my children, "I'll be down soon guys." The trip back upstairs is far too short. As we near the living room, I see Adam's eyes shoot to his father. "Adam, this is Daniel Spence. He's your father."

Daniel walks over and shakes his son's hand, "Hey Adam, it's good to see you again. You can call me Dan."

"Hey, Dan. I hope you don't get upset but I don't remember you." I can hear the genuine regret in my son's voice.

With a crooked grin Daniel replies, "It's not a problem. I'm sure you'll remember me in no time at all." I hate the sound of cynicism in his voice. "Well, I guess we'll get going. Thanks again for agreeing to this, Donald." He looks my way and smirks.

Ignoring Daniel, I turn to Adam, "Be good, Adam. Listen to what he says and I'll see you soon. Have fun." I have to force the last sentence out, as I am sure Adam will have anything but fun during this forced stay with his biological father.

Adam smiles and pats my shoulder, "Will do, Mr. Davenport. I'll see you later!"

With that, I see my son walk out my front door with a monster of a man. I quickly pull out my cell phone as I speed dial my lawyer. I'll be damned if I let Adam be with that man for a longer time than necessary. I will do my best to get Adam back in my custody as soon as possible, not a moment longer.

**Author's Note: Please review and let me know if I should continue or not. Thanks for the love! (I'm an Adam's girl!)**


	2. Trouble Is Boiling

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. Just making a story for entertainment.**_

**Warning: Child Abuse and Some Cursing**

Adam was no idiot. Yes, he may space out a lot and have a naive state of mind but he was in no way oblivious when it came to reading people. He was in the passenger seat of Daniel's car and felt uneasy at the side glances he was receiving from the man. The atmosphere in the car was heavy... like a blanket threatening to smother them. He felt the need to lighten up the atmosphere.

"So Dan, where are we going? Are we having a weekend of catch up?"

"You shut your damn mouth and listen here, boy. I never wanted you after you killed your mother. But if I can use you to get what I need, then you better believe I'll do that. This is no family reunion. You will do as told or suffer the consequences, got it?"

Adam stared at the man in shock. What he thought would be a fun weekend with the man who was his father by blood was turning out to be a nightmare. This man planned on using his bionics to do criminal activities; he couldn't care less if he was his son or not. He couldn't even find the words to respond.

"Oh, and there will be no going back to Daddy Davenport... you're mine and you will be staying put. You got it?"

Showing courage Adam inquired, "And if I don't do as you say?"

Daniel smirked and glanced over at his son, "Then you will experience the longest days of the remainder of your short life. I ain't playing no games, boy! Either you do the jobs I give you or I kill you. Those are your options."

"And if I choose to do as you say, how long will I be here for?"

Daniel shrugged, not showing any emotion, "Until one of your jobs gets you killed..."

A chill shot through Adam's body as he shrank into the car seat. He pulled his legs up under his chin and rocked. He would never see the man who had become his father again. He would never see his annoying but loyal siblings again... he would deeply miss teasing Chase about his height and Bree, he would miss messing around with her when she had her friends over for slumber parties. Then there was Leo and Tasha. He would miss having Tasha's motherly understanding and Leo, he would miss showing that kid the ropes it took to fit in at school with their peers.

Gathering up the courage, Adam spoke with determination, "Well I'll have you know, Dan, Mr. Davenport taught me right from wrong. And if you think I'm going to do illegal things for you, then think again. You will have to kill me before I agree to it."

"If you'd rather do this the hard way then that's your choice. But if you do refuse, do know that the torture I have planned for you will make you wish you'd never been born."

With that, Daniel blasted music in the car for the remainder of their drive to Daniel's house two hours away from the only home Adam had ever known, leaving Adam to his dismaying thoughts on what he was leaving behind.

**-Lab Rats- Lab Rats- Lab Rats- Lab Rats- Lab Rats- Lab Rats- Lab Rats-**

Back in the lab, Chase, Bree, and Leo were joking and laughing with each other as they waited for Donald to come back down. It struck them as odd that Adam's biological father just randomly showed up and took him away. It was also strange how Mr. Davenport allowed the man to take Adam with him. However, they trusted their father with everything they had and knew that he would never send them away with someone who could be a potential danger.

"I do wonder what that was all about... Mr. Davenport letting Adam leave like that?" questioned Bree.

"Well he did say it was Adam's biological father; I am sure Adam will be fine for a few days away from all of us. Besides, Bree, wasn't Adam's parents involved for the first few years of his life?"

"I believe so... I still find it odd that the man shows up after all these years."

"Maybe now you guys can help me come up with a master plan to prank Adam! Payback for the major chocolate filled wedgie he gave me last week," Leo exclaimed, letting out an evil chuckle.

"I'm game! We'll come up with something brilliant!" added Chase.

Bree shook her head at her brothers. _Immature_, she thought. The elevator doors opened revealing a grim looking scientist. "Mr. Davenport, what's wrong?"

Donald looked at his teenagers and realized lying or bending the truth was useless, so he decided to inform them of the situation, "Adam's in trouble. That man is Adam's biological father but he is also the reason Adam lives with us."

"What do you mean, Big D?" questioned Leo.

Donald sighed, "That man's name is Daniel Spence. When Adam was barely three years old, Daniel abandoned him. He left Adam on the steps of my old lab with no coat during a winter storm."

"Poor Adam... He must've been so scared," Bree said, her eyes saddened.

"How could someone be so cruel? And to do that to a helpless little child..."

"I know, Chase. That's why I rescued him and brought him into our family," replied Donald.

"What does Daniel want with Adam?" asked Leo.

"Nothing good," Donald said with a sigh. "My guess is illegal activities but I haven't the slightest clue what he has in mind. All I know is that Adam is in real danger. Daniel had papers from the court, so I couldn't stop him from taking Adam. I've called my lawyers and we have a meeting first thing tomorrow morning."

Chase stayed silent, lost in his own thoughts. It was Bree who voiced the question that was runing through Chase and Leo's minds. "Mr. Davenport, will Daniel hurt Adam?"

Donald looked down, his posture tense, "I wouldn't put it past him. Adam knows what is right and what is wrong. Adam will put up a fight not to do something that is wrong. You guys make me proud knowing your limitations between right and wrong, but that's what concerns me. When Adam refuses Daniel, I fear that is when Daniel will hurt him."

"Can't you call the police, Mr. Davenport?"

"I wish I could, Leo, but I have no address for the man and there is no evidence that he has done Adam any harm. It would just be my hearsay against speculation. Nothing can start until after my meeting with the lawyer tomorrow." Sighing, he told his children, "I need you guys to just go upstairs and play some board games or watch TV. I need to talk to Tasha and gather paperwork from when Adam was small." Shaking his head, "Please, no childish games the remainder of the day. I need to concentrate so I can gather everything I need to bring Adam home as quickly as possible. The sooner we get Adam home, the less time that monster Daniel has to harm your brother."

Donald heard his children murmur agreement to his order and watched as they filed out of the lab. As soon as the elevator doors closed, he quickly opened the closet door where his files were located. Moving a couple of the containers to the side, that held his files, he opened up a trap door on the floor. He lifted out a brown cardboard box and opened the flaps. Inside, Donald carefully picked up the tattered shirt that his eldest son had been wearing on that cold, snowy fateful night. He then picked up a single photograph left behind in the box. Staring back at him was a frightful, blue tinged little face with dark brown hair and big wide, brown eyes.

Stroking the small cheek of the little boy in the photo and placing a gentle kiss on the forehead of the child in the photo, Mr. Davenport whispered with fierce determination, "I will bring you home, Adam, where you belong." before gathering up the files he was going to sort through for his meeting with the lawyer tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews so far! Please review and let me know if I should continue or not. Thanks for the love! (I'm an Adam's girl!)**


	3. Losing Strength

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. Just making a story for entertainment.**_

**Warning: Child Abuse and Some Cursing**

_Oww... why does my chest hurt? _Adam blinked open his eyes and memories from the past evening came flooding back. _Ugh, my ribs..._ Adam curled up into himself wrapping a protective arm around his chest.

Daniel had informed him that his first task was to break into the FBI office in downtown Los Angeles and retrieve three vials that contained three different strains of the recent swine flu pandemic. Apparently, Daniel had ideas of how to infect people who refused business from him and his company that was on the rise. Adam had refused and braced himself for punishment.

As the blows came, from a metal pipe that Daniel used, Adam reminded himself that he would not strike back. Mr. Davenport taught him that fighting is not the answer. That he was not to use his bionics to hurt someone, only monsters. Despite telling himself the man hurting him was a monster, he just couldn't bring himself to fight back. When it came down to it, this man was his father and he wouldn't scoop to his level. _If I ever get out, I want Mr. Davenport to be proud of me. And he'll only be proud if I didn't use my bionics. _

A brute kick to his back knocked the teenager out of his thoughts and brought a groan of pain. "Wake up now!"

Adam blinked and focused his eyes on the man towering over him.

"You are coming with me. No arguments. We are robbing a bank and I need you to break into the vault. The banks are closed as it is only four in the morning. You will take out the cameras and neither of us will be caught." Yanking Adam into a sitting position, Daniel pressed on, "Get up now, you lazy piece of shit!"

Adam obeyed. This was a simple task; It wasn't one worth getting beat up for. He would destroy the cameras and alarm systems inside and outside of the bank and break the vault lock. Security could never trace him then. It was almost like a few of the missions that Mr. Davenport sent them on, only Donald never had them breaking the law. And on missions they were saving lives and fixing things.

Adam followed Daniel up the stairs and into the car. Seconds later, they were speeding off into the direction of the bank they were going to break into.

**-Lab Rats- Lab Rats- Lab Rats- Lab Rats- Lab Rats- Lab Rats- Lab Rats-**

Leo was at school; Tasha at work. Mr. Davenport had called the school and allowed Bree and Chase to stay home for the remainder of the school week. He then headed off to the lawyer meeting leaving Chase and Bree alone in the house.

Bree was flipping through a photo album from their days in the lab when they were all five years and younger. Chase was sitting in the chair at Leo's work station focused on files that Mr. Davenport had pulled out before he'd left earlier that morning. The files contained information on Adam, Bree and himself starting from when Chase was three years old. That would have made it two years, give or take a few months, after Adam had been abandoned by Daniel.

A sobbed escaped Bree which caught her brother's attention. Chase got up from his chair and walked over to his sister. He glanced down at the picture she held in her hand. It was Adam. He was about five or six years old. It was when Mr. Davenport had taken them to one of his labs on the East Coast in Vermont during the Fall. He had wanted them to experience nature during the Fall months. Adam was wearing a blue, plaid sweatshirt that zippered. He had jeans on and a little blue shirt underneath the sweatshirt. But what zoned Bree and Chase in was the distant look in Adam's eyes. The expression he wore was far too deep for such a small child to be wearing. It was the expression that proved someone had seen too much... too much bad.

"He is so young here... he shouldn't have that look in his eyes."

"I know; it's a cross between haunt and wonder," Chase agreed with his sister.

"Mr. Davenport did a good job helping to heal Adam. The Adam we know and remember is this big, lovable teddy bear. You never know what's going to come out of his mouth but you do know he's always there for you."

"And now that Adam who we know as our brother is in danger of becoming that little boy in the picture again once we get him back home."

"Exactly," Bree sighed heavily. "Do you think Adam knows we won't give up on finding him?"

"Of course he does. As you stated once, Bree, it's one for all and all for one. I will do anything it takes to get Adam back home. Back then, we were too little to know that Mr. Davenport was doing things - things I still don't recall - to help Adam heal. The only difference this time is that Adam not only has Mr. Davenport but you, me, Leo, and Tasha to help him." Chase pulled Bree into a hug, "Adam will be home sooner than you think."

Bree nodded, "But that still doesn't change any of the harm that Daniel could be inflicting upon him. None of the abuse he receives from the time it takes to get him back will reverse that."

"I realize that. And I also realize that Adam probably won't be able to bounce back as well as he did as a small child. But I do not believe that this will beat Adam. He's too strong of a person to let this defeat him."

"We will have to take one day at a time once he's home. And we will have to be on Adam's time when it comes to healing... we can't rush him."

"No, rushing would do no good. Do you mind if I look through the pictures with you?"

"Not at all," Bree replied as Chase took a seat beside her and she resumed flipping the pages in the photo album.

A few minutes later, Chase pointed to a picture and laughed. "I remember this day. As Adam called it, it was_ "Bench press Chase day!"_"

Bree smiled, "Oh yes... luckily for us, Mr. Davenport found a remote spot on the beach. Imagine people's surprise seeing a five year-old bench press a three year-old on the beach!"

"He's always had a thing for pulling pranks on me, hasn't he?" Chase sighed.

"Oh yes, since day one!" Bree giggled, "And I don't see that changing... ever."

**-Lab Rats- Lab Rats- Lab Rats- Lab Rats- Lab Rats- Lab Rats- Lab Rats-**

Donald arrived home and flopped himself on the couch. Today's events did not go as he had planned. Yes, the lawyers were going to take action but it was going to take longer than he would like. The more time it took for them to start acting, the more time it meant that Daniel could hurt Adam.

How had things gotten so out of control? Things had been going so well; the kids were enjoying and doing well at school, missions were being completed, and new talents were emerging for Adam, Bree, and Chase.

Since Tasha and Leo came into his life, he finally felt like he and his three kids were a family. No longer just his subjects... no; he felt like he was their father and they became his children. When they were very young, Mr. Davenport had been more of a father figure in their lives, though Donald often wondered if that was because of Adam's situation and trying to teach him trust again. As the kids grew older, he became more of the scientist and they, his subjects. But he wouldn't change things for the world, with how their relationship was now. He felt fatherly pride towards Adam, Bree, and Chase.

Now that Adam was kidnapped, he wasn't worried that a _subject_ was gone. No, Donald was concerned for _his son's _safety. He wanted Adam back home because of the person he was and could become, not because he was concerned about experimental bionics that he would lose. Losing Adam would tear his family apart. Bree and Chase would lose not only their big brother but also the team member that was their fierce protector. Donald would always feel that he failed to protect his little boy that he swore no harm would ever come his way again.

_No, stop thinking negatively, Donald. We will get Adam back. We will deal with the aftermath when it happens, but there is no losing Adam. WE WILL GET HIM BACK!_

**-Lab Rats- Lab Rats- Lab Rats- Lab Rats- Lab Rats- Lab Rats- Lab Rats-**

**-****1 WEEK LATER-**

_You ungrateful brat!_

_You, good for nothing, little bastard!_

_For someone with your brute strength, you certainly are a weak, pathetic man._

_You are useless._

_You may be strong, but you are the weakest link. _

_What, you're not going to fight me back? Come on, do it! No? Are you too good to fight back, you useless coward?_

_If only Daddy Davenport could see you now... he would see how weak you really are. He would be so disappointed in you._

_You keep taking beating after beating. You really are stupid! Just obey and the beatings will stop._

_So you're just going to lay there and not answer? Fine. Weak, pathetic, coward..._

Adam lay on the ground, his eyes closed. He was in pain. He couldn't move. The beatings were merciless. Daniel hadn't fed him in three days. When he was fed it was one slice of stale bread. Every day though, he was given one small cup of water. The lack of nourishment made him weak; his body was more susceptible to the beatings and injuries he was receiving.

But deep down inside, he was proud of himself for not fighting back. Although, his reason for fighting was slowly fading away. Not that it would do Adam any good now if he tried to fight back because he hadn't the strength to now. He was losing faith in Mr. Davenport or Bree and Chase finding him. Plus, he was beginning to believe that Mr. Davenport would only see the truth that Daniel spoke: Mr. Davenport would see how weak he truly was. That would only cause disappointment; Adam didn't want to see his father's disappointment.

_God, my chest hurts so badly. _

Daniel had kicked him several times directly in the chest; Adam felt several ribs crack. _Ugh..._ Adam moaned as he coughed. The coughs were deep and rattled his chest. Bringing a hand up slowly to wipe his mouth, he glanced down and saw a red substance on his hand: blood.

_That's not good._ Adam thought as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! College started up and it's been keeping me busy. But here, we go. NEW chapter! - Thanks for the reviews so far! Please review and let me know if I should continue or not. Thanks for the love! (I'm an Adam's girl!)**_


End file.
